


Eternal Storm

by Bubbybear1111



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, poem, sad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbybear1111/pseuds/Bubbybear1111
Summary: The rain splashes against muddy ground.The sky shimmers with the clash of lightning.





	Eternal Storm

The rain splashes against muddy ground.

The sky shimmers with the clash of lightning.

His frame faces southbound,

His blue optics sorrowful and despairing.

 

As the rain splashes down against the muddy ground,

Rain washes away the grime,

His eyes meet the dead face, spellbound.

“Hello, Old Friend,” he says after some time.

 

_ TSCH! _  - Thunder clashes in the pitch black sky.

Rain tinks against metal frames.

“I am sorry you had to die..”

They had to die, like all the others and their names.

 

He reaches out a hand to the rusted remains,

His fingers brush the dead face and jaw,

His spark is bound by chains,

“It was my fault and my flaw.”

 

The dead face looks at him with blank eyes,

The chassis that once held a spark is now an empty void,

The head that once held intelligence is no longer wise,

The smile that once captivated him is no longer employed.

 

_ TCSH! _ \- Comes the clash of thunder once again,

Rain tunks against metal frames,

“It is my fault you had to feel that pain…”

They had to feel so much pain, like all the others and their names.

 

His frame starts shaking,

His eyes squeeze shut,

His sobs are heartbreaking,

He realizes that forever his family has been cut.

 

“I should have saved you!”

“ I should have protected you!”

He places his forehead on the dead one,

He feels for a sparkbeat knowing there is none.

 

His spark turns to ashes,

His legs are as weak as his spark,

He collapses within the next few clashes,

He does here what he does not even do in the dark.

 

He clutches at the dead face,

His spark is as hot as fire,

“ I killed you…”

“ I killed you…”

 

_ CRACK! _ \- The night splits like an open wound,

Water runs down the two figures in rivers,

He clutches at his chest, despair consumed,

“ I am so sorry, Old Friend,” his voice quivers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment for school. I was incredibly proud of it. The characters are meant to be ambiguous, however, by the wording you can probably tell who I chose for them to be. You can choose otherwise if you wish.


End file.
